Vindictive Secrets
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Delia is in jail, Cragen is cleared, and Olivia and Cassidy are now happily dating. Things seem to be going perfect for the Detectives of the 1-6. But when one of their own is murdered in cold blood, is it just a senseless violent crime or is someone out looking for revenge? Someone extremely dangerous who'll kill anyone to get what they want… Olivia/Cassidy Pairing


I own no one but my own people

A/N Okay so this takes place a month after the Premiere which, OMFG, was beyond amazing. Me and my partner in crime Messy Little Raindrop, came up with the idea and she's being freaking BEYOND epic regarding the help she's given me. Anyway; I hope you enjoy this classic 'whodunit' fic and review. But mostly, as always, enjoy.

"He's really not that bad a guy."

"He put a gun to my head in a men's bathroom and thought I was the one framing Cragen."

"He was just stressed."

Cassidy sighed as he and Olivia walked down the street to the bar where the rest of the SVU squad was waiting for them.

Olivia had spent as much time as her job would allow with him in the lavish private hospital room while Cassidy had been stuck there. Eventually the pain started to fade and Olivia could actually snuggle in far closer with him than before instead of hanging half on half off the small hospital bed, the two of them pressing tight against one another so they could fit but neither minded that part in the least.

Finally after four long weeks, the nurses had walked in on Cassidy all but on top of Olivia kissing her neck lavishly with his hands roaming her body. Three days later the Doctor had drawn up his discharge papers and tonight the brand new couple was celebrating, with the rest of the squad, his release.

There was just one simple problem with that; Cassidy didn't wannabe anywhere near Amaro who had been invited to the small party.

"He hates me, Liv," Cassidy told her as they approached the bar. "The guy would rather spit on me then look at me and I don't feel much different about him."

Olivia sighed as she stopped and turned towards him. "He's willing to apologize and he feels horrible about what happened. He just lost his wife and daughter when he did that and Amaro knows he was in the wrong." Olivia draped her arms around his neck. "Can you please be the bigger man and accept?"

Cassidy groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "For you. Not for him."

Olivia smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's all I ask."

The two kissed again before she took him by the hand and led him inside the small bar where the rest of their team was in their usual corner table, two large pitchers of beer in the center and all laughing over something one of them had said. There was a noticeable absence though with not a hide or hair of Cragen to be found.

Olivia's smile fell slightly. Ever since he had been cleared, Cragen had ignored his squad like they were all infected with the plague. Olivia called him once and all he told her was he wasn't ready to face them just yet.

Their blind faith in Cragen was only matched by their hatred of their new Captain. Captain Steven Harris, Olivia shuddered every time she heard that particular surname which thankfully only Fin had picked up on, had made it his mission in life to make each and every one of them miserable it seemed like. From telling Fin how to dress and calling Munch by the wrong rank on a constant basis, to trying his damndest to break Olivia and Amaro, no one could stand him nor did they respect him. They all made no bones about how they missed Cragen and was counting down the days until they had their old Captain back.

"I don't think we're gonna be the only ones getting lucky tonight."

Cassidy's low whisper in her ear broke Olivia of her thoughts. She turned and narrowed her eyes in confusion as he nodded towards the group, a smug superior look on his face. Olivia looked towards where he had indicated and chuckled as she saw Fins hands resting comfortably on Amanda's thigh.

Shaking her head at her two friends, Olivia and Cassidy headed over to the table where they were greeted with many a celebratory cheer for Cassidy.

"I'm glad to be out too," Cassidy said with a grin as he and Olivia took their seats. "After the first week hospital food just doesn't cut it. I can't wait to get home and eat something more…" His and Olivia's eyes met and his lips curled into a smug grin. "Enjoyable."

Olivia blushed a deep red as Cassidy smirked at her before he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Munch shook his head as he took a long drink of his beer. "I can't believe you never told us after all these years you two slept together. I mean its obvious looking back but still."

"Elliot figured it out," Olivia said with a shrug as she took a drink from the glass in front of her. "Not my fault you didn't."

Munch was about to retaliate when he was interrupted by another voice. "Got another pitcher."

Olivia and Cassidy turned towards Amaro whose look darkened when he saw Cassidy. The table went silent as the two men's eyes fell on each other. Cassidy stood up and walked over to him while Olivia's heart pounded in her chest.

The two stood all but nose to nose with each other for a moment before Cassidy reluctantly, held out his hand to him. Amaro eyed it wearily for a moment before he seized his hand and gave one brief curt shake before the two men stepped away from each other and headed back to the table.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered softly as Cassidy sat down next to her.

"Anything for you, Baby." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Just don't expect for it to happen again."

"Noted," Olivia chucked as the two kissed again.

The couple turned back to the table and within mere minutes, the tension had eased considerably and the group began to talk about any and everything from the latest Giants game to how they all despised and hated Harris, the exception being Fin and Olivia who called him Steven, both knowing just how much she hated the name, to anything else that crossed their mind.

Almost three hours later the table had consumed three more pitchers of beer while Olivia and Amanda, was playing the age old game of 'would you screw?'.

"Tucker?"

"Oh God no!" Amanda shuddered in disgust, a slight slur in her heavily accented words. "I don't even think he knows how to smile." Amanda shuddered once more as she took another drink before she turned to Olivia. "Trevor Langan?"

Olivia shook her head. "Absolutely, without a single doubt… hell no."

"Why not? Amanda asked with a shrug. "He's tall, handsome, rich."

"He's a sleaze ball. Plus isn't me married with like 3 kids?"

"Didn't ask if you wanted to date him, just screw him."

Olivia shook her head again. "I just can't see myself with him." She turned and smirked at Cassidy. "I go for the more rugged type guys anyway."

Cassidy just gave her a smug grin before he leaned in. Instead of kissing her lips however he kissed her behind her ear, his rough five a clock shadow gently scratching her skin.

A shy almost timid smile crossed her face as he nuzzled her neck.

"Alright alright, knock it off lovebirds," Amaro said as he threw an empty bottle cap at the embracing couple. "I had a lot of chicken wings and don't need to be seeing them come up again."

Cassidy, reluctantly, pulled away and took another swig of beer. "Just because you ain't got a woman doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with mine."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I think that I should get going," Amanda announced loudly, seeing the storm quickly roll in Amaro's eyes and hoping to distract him while Olivia gave Cassidy an annoyed look at his comment. "I got a court date tomorrow so I gotta head for bed."

"I'll walk you out," Fin offered as he stood up along with him.

"You gonna stay a little longer?" Amanda asked as Fin helped her into her coat.

"Yeah, the cable in my apartments out so the only way I can watch the Giants is at a bar."

"I got cable."

"You just said you were gonna go to bed when you got home."

Amanda shrugged as Fin got on his own coat. "I'd be willing to make other plans if I had something worth staying up for."

Fin shook his head as he turned towards the rest of the group. "I'll be right back."

"You know you gonna make this up to me right?" Amanda said as she and Fin started to head out the door.

Fin gave her a friendly swat on the ass as he winked at her as he held open the door for her with the other hand. "I look forward to it."

"Boy, you are ice cold..."

Munch shook his head as he took another long swig of his beer. "You and Cassidy, Fin and Rollins..." He clapped Amaro hard on the back. "Well my recently single Latino buck, apparently office relationships are the new thing. You wanna give it a go to keep up with the Joneses?"

"I know if you don't stop touching me I'm gonna break your arm."

"So I'll assume that's a maybe."

Olivia laughed at her friends banter before Amaro cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm getting another beer anyone else want anything?"

"Get me a Mojito on rocks please," Oliva asked.

Cassidy shrugged, "whatever's cheapest on Draft."

"Munch you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

Amaro nodded. "So just a mojito on rocks? Gotcha."

Cassidy glared after him for a moment before he turned back to Olivia who shrugged. "Shouldn't have made the jab about his wife."

"He deserved it."

"You promised you'd behave."

"And I have. Mostly."

"Well behave better."

"I'll try but if he starts then it's on him."

Olivia sighed as she took the last swig of her current drink, shaking her head at him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," Cassidy said with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed her again.

Several minutes late Fin rejoined the small group, shaking his head but with a grin plastered on his face, his lips the same shade of Amanda's usual lip-gloss color scheme.

"I swear to God that Girl is gonna be the damn death of me," he chuckled as he took the seat back in his chair.

"How long you two been together?" Cassidy asked as he took a swig of the bottle.

"About a month. And for a white girl… Damn!"

"Nice, Fin. Really."

Fin shrugged as he nodded towards Cassidy. "Guarantee my boy knows what I'm talking about."

Cassidy opened his mouth to speak when Amaro reappeared and handed Olivia's drink to her before sitting down in his spot with a large mug of draft beer.

Amaro took a long swig of it before he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Man, the Draft is good tonight!"

Cassidy shook his head as he stood up from his chair as Amaro looked at him with a look that screamed superiority. Cassidy opened his mouth to speak before the loud familiar sound of gunshots rang loud and clear from the outside.

Spilling every drink on the table in an effort to stand up, the five cops sprinted through the door as the sounds of screams echoed throughout the streets. They ran outside and Olivia caught hold of a twenty some year old woman who was running from the shots. "Where'd the shots come from?" the brunette demanded.

"Sh- she's in the ally way!" the woman sobbed. "A car drove by and shot her!"

Not wasting a moment on polite courtesies they took off running towards the ally way that was closest to the bar when they noticed a mess of blonde hair falling from the ally way.

Fin's eyes widened as he sprinted towards the ally way. "No!" he shouted as he turned the sharp corner and falling to his knees when his worst fears had been confirmed.

Amanda Rollins laid on the ally floor, her chest covered in heavily flowing blood. Her blue eyes were wide open but no longer saw.

"Amanda!" Fin cried as he struggled to find any one source of the bleeding. There was far too much blood to find where it was all coming from but never the less he took off his jacket and pressed it tight against where the blood seemed to be the darkest and heaviest . "Baby, speak to me! Come on, Girl, stay with me!"

The rest of the group finally caught up and Olivia gasped; her hand flying to her mouth as she saw what had happened. Munch got out his radio and pressed the tiny button down. "10-13! 10-13! Officer down! This is Sergeant John Munch Badge number 3492, we have an officer down at Monroe and Guthrie! Ambulance needed now!"

There was nothing any of them could do besides watch as Fin struggled to stop the bleeding that flowed from her as he called out to her, tears shining in his eyes, all of them knowing the truth but none wanting to speak it…

Detective Amanda Rollins had just been murdered…

Please Review :-)


End file.
